Wise Old Man
Dionysius, also known as the Wise Old Man is a legendary and very powerful Saradominist wizard and former adventurer, currently residing in Draynor Village. Under his judicious alias, Dionysius, he is infamous for the Draynor Bank Robbery. He wears light brown robes, a regular blue cape, partyhat & specs, and wields a short staff. When asked, he will tell you about all the adventures he had throughout Gielinor. He can also look into your bank to remove any junk, or unneeded quest items. Lastly, he can also assign various tasks on member worlds and give small rewards in return if the player asks him, "Is there anything I can do for you?" During the 2014 April Fools event, players could utilise the Sailing skill and visit an eastern island that may be inhabited by the Wise Old Man. He could be seen wearing beachwear instead of his usual robes. He also attended the 2018 Birthday event, where he could be seen with several other iconic Old School RuneScape NPCs. Players can purchase the Quest point cape and the Quest point hood from him for 99,000 coins, once they have completed all quests in the game, which is a total of Quest points. A reason why he sells the Skillcape can reflect on how the flashbacks of his adventures that he shows to the player are very similar to cutscenes that the player has encountered before, but with the quest's respective NPCs. History Early History In his youth, Dionysius (then called the Wise Young Man) was a hero who roamed RuneScape to help those in need. One of these heroic feats was assisting the Keldagrim Black Guard in driving out a group of rogue ice trolls led by Mother who attempted to storm the city. Mother's group would eventually settle in Weiss, vowing revenge on their sworn enemy. Some of his travels in his youth included the Kalphite Lair, where he fought the Kalphite Queen, Sophanem, where he vaporised a Drunken Dwarf with Saradomin Strike, battling Dad in the arena, killing an ogre shaman and battling The Shaikahan. Getting Older As he grew older, Dionysius began to feel bitter that he had not been "adequately" rewarded. By this time, he had taken residence in a small house in Draynor Village. His most notorious act was the robbing of the local bank, killing several people in the process. One can watch the robbery's recording by speaking to the guard outside the bank - free for the first view, and a fee of 50 coins afterwards. One of these unfortunate victims, an NPC named Elfinlocks, dropped a blue partyhat, which the Wise Old Man claimed for himself due to its rarity and visual appeal. He plays a small role in freeing Sir Amik Varze from the Culinaromancer, where he provides the player with a Book on chickens to help them locate the Evil Chicken. The Ring of Charos The adventurer, tasked by Ellamaria to grow a garden for her husband, was unsure of where to start as she demanded that the seeds be gathered through persuasion. They visited Dionysius, who was surprised that she had sent them on an errand and gave them a short story about her past. Upon learning that they possessed Charos' ring, he told them about Charos' powers. He agreed to reactivate the ring, but only if they could prove that they had a knack for diplomacy. Once the adventurer passed his test, he enchanted the ring and sent them off. Swan Song Herman Caranos would encounter an adventurer, who helped them repel a sea troll raid just as they were conversing. Unsure that they could handle the threat alone, he tasked them with bringing Dionysius to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. The adventurer visited Dionysius and he was surprised that people still remembered his good deeds, deciding that it would be his final adventure. Upon arriving and repelling the trolls, Dionysius tasked the adventurer with finding an army after the colony's leader, Arnold Lydspor, sent most of the colonists away for their own safety. He told them to seek out Wizard Frumscone and to use his zombies, but Frumscone was unable to fulfil the request because everyone would keep asking him for zombies if he helped them. Frumscone told the adventurer to look for Malignius Mortifer, who made them the army that the Colony needed. With the army ready, Dionysius and the adventurer battled the sea trolls. A Sea Troll General soon appeared, who Dionysius disposed of easily. However, a Sea Troll Queen then attacked him, dealing 254 damage but did not lower his health in the slightest. Despite the "weak" hit, Dionysius claimed to be too wounded and the adventurer was forced to battle the Sea Troll Queen alone, eventually killing it. He teleports back to his house afterwards, with the adventurer disappointed that they did not get his partyhat. Saving the World .]] Dionysius would later be recruited by Aeonisig Raispher after learning of a new draconic threat by the Dragonkin Zorgoth and his creation Galvek. Dionysius would participate in the battle, fighting alongside Brundt the Chieftain against a red dragon, which the adventurer assisted in killing. Along with the other heroes, Dionysius would assist the adventurer in taking out a mithril, adamant and rune dragon. He and the others would later protect them from two brutal black dragons. When the adventurer slew Galvek, he congratulated them for their heroic feat. A Strange Quest Dionysius makes a small appearance in Making Friends with My Arm, where Odd Mushroom tells the adventurer why the trolls of Weiss hate him. The adventurer recruits him to create a ploy to trick Mother into allowing My Arm to marry Snowflake. He initially declines as he is not a family mediator, but accepts when the adventurer reminds him that they owe him one for saving him from the Sea Troll Queen. He tells them to create a coffin and a reduced cadava potion, which he drinks and is soon placed in the coffin. My Arm presents him to Mother, who is suspicious because the two lack battle wounds. The ploy fails when Dionysius starts snoring, then passes gas, enraging Mother and sends him, the adventurer, My Arm, Snowflake and Odd Mushroom into jail. Dionysius assists the adventurer against Don't Know What and Mother, partying with them after Mother is killed by the adventurer. Treasure Trails . His challenge answer is 28. Note that if the Swan Song quest is in progress, the Wise Old Man will not be able to help with a Treasure Trail until the quest is completed. Tasks The Wise Old Man can assign various tasks on member worlds and give small rewards in return. The tasks assigned fall into three categories. Items The most common tasks are to fetch between 3 and 15 of one of the following items (this list may not be exhaustive). They can be brought in more than one load. The Wise Old Man will not accept bank notes, asking what use they would be to him. *Anchovies *Ball of wool *Beer glass *Bones *Bread *Bronze arrow *Bronze bar *Bronze dagger *Bronze hatchet *Bronze helm *Bronze knife *Bronze mace *Bronze med helm *Bronze spear *Bronze sword *Bronze warhammer *Bronze wire *Beer *Bow string *Cadava berries *Cooked chicken *Cooked meat *Copper ore *Cowhide *Egg *Feathers *Grain *Headless arrows *Iron arrowtips *Iron mace *Iron ore *Iron knives *Iron warhammer *Leather boots *Leather gloves *Logs *Molten glass *Pot of flour *Potatoes *Raw anchovies *Raw rat meat *Rune essence (Pure essence is also accepted) *Shrimp *Silk *Soft clay *Soft leather *Swamp paste *Tin ore *Unfired pie dish *Unfired pot Letter delivery Some tasks require the player to deliver a letter to one of the following NPCs. In these cases the recipient will reward the player, rather than the Wise Old Man. The player can read the letter before delivering it. *Abbot Langley in the Edgeville Monastery *Father Aereck of Lumbridge Church *Father Lawrence in Varrock *The High Priest of Entrana *The Oracle on Ice Mountain *Reldo, librarian of Varrock *Thurgo, south of Port Sarim The thing under the bed Finally, the Wise Old Man will occasionally ask the player to investigate the thing under his bed; the player must then defeat it in combat. Rewards Upon completing an item or delivery task, the player will receive a random reward from the following list: *100-500 Prayer experience *Runes *Ores *Seeds *Coins *Uncut gems *Herbs Upon completing the task of fighting the thing under the bed, the player will receive Hitpoints experience. Dialogue Trivia *The Wise Old Man contacts the player upon purchasing a max cape, congratulating them on their achievement. *If you choose the option "three gods?" after you complete Curse of the Empty Lord and Desert Treasure, the Old Man will get angry with you. *He asks for "arrowheads", rather than the synonymous arrowtips, which is what they are called in RuneScape. *He refers to bronze swords as "bronze shortswords". This is what they were called before an update and also in RuneScape Classic. *It was commonly believed that a blue partyhat would be the final reward from the seemingly never-ending tasks, as the tasks got longer. *As stated above, the Wise Old Man will not accept bank notes, asking what use they would be to him. This is likely connected to the security footage, in which the Wise Old Man breaks into the Draynor bank. *He gives runes as a reward, despite claiming to be low on runes. *He is revealed to have a combat level of 144 during Dragon Slayer II. *Previously, the Wise Old Man would only check free-to-play quest items in the player's bank. As of an update on 11 October 2018, he now checks for all members quest items as well. Category:Draynor Village